We'll always find our way back to each other
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: This will be a collection of alphabetic one-shots based on Olitz. Rated T and M.
1. A-Atonement

**Hey! *waves nervously* So, I'm new to this fandom after a friend of mine introduced me to Scandal and I've been hooked on ever since! So, anyways, this takes place immediately after 2x18. **

* * *

**A-Atonement**

"Why are you here?" Olivia Pope asked, anger evident in her voice, "You have no fucking right to even be here," she said, as she struggled to sit up, putting out her hand and effectively stopping the President of The United States when he had got up to help her.

Jake Ballard was gone and his two men were standing outside, discreet as usual.

"I came to apologize," Fitz started, sighing as he sat down on the hospital bed, ignoring the way that she flinched when he was inside her personal bubble.

Olivia gave a harsh laugh, "Apologize? Apologize, You have some nerve Mr. President," she spoke, reaching out for a glass of water to soothe her throat. Before she could even reach for it, he gave it to her, their fingers brushing against each other, both feeling the familiar spark.

"Thank you," she said, albeit grudgingly as she took a sip, not looking into his eyes.

"I love you."

She flinched again, "You had me followed, watched and there were cameras in my apartment. That's not love," she said, indignation lacing her voice as she got up from the bed. She wanted to take her phone from her purse which was conveniently placed at a small table at the farthest place in the room.

Before she could walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against him, both their breaths quickening at the sensation.

"I said that I wanted to apologize."

His voice was smooth, still sexy as ever but this time with a hint of desperation, "And I want you to listen to me."

She shook her head, carefully untangling herself from him, "I don't want you to apologize. I just want to know one thing…" she took a deep breath, "Why?"

"Even though you betrayed me, I still cared for you. I had Jake follow you," he said, looking at her as she settled back in the bed, phone in hand, but looking at him curiously.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly, "You told Jake to follow me, watch my every move, including private moments, when I was in the shower, when I was in bed-"

"He turned off the cameras during those times," he interrupted her, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair.

"And I should believe you now?" she asked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sir, you have five minutes."

"Thank you Tom."

"You should go," she said, looking down at her phone, the screen still black.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said. I'm sorry," he said sincerely, holding both her small hands in his larger ones, "I know you won't forgive me right away, but believe me, I'm sorry. I really am. You never deserved those words and I just…I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, just nodding her head, "It's going to take time for the both of us to heal. I'm not sorry about Defiance but you have to know that I didn't say yes until the very last second."

He nodded, "It's going to take a while for the both of us to trust each other again."

"I know," she said, nodding her head, "You should go."

"One minute?"

She smiled sadly, "Not today, Mr. President."

"But someday?"

She nodded her head, "Someday again."

"Goodbye Olivia," he said, smiling sadly as he got up, kissing her softly on the forehead, "Get well soon."

"Goodbye Mr. President."

Giving her one last smile, he walked out the door, as her tears threatened to fall.

For once in her life, Olivia Pope needed fixing.

* * *

"The flowers are gorgeous, Liv," Abby gushed as she sat on a chair beside the bed, "Who're they from?"

"A friend," Olivia replied, gently tracing the outline of a petal of the huge bouquet of bright yellow roses, "Or rather an acquaintance of mine."

"A former client?"

"Something like that."

What Abby didn't know was that there was a card that was attached to it, which was now safely inside Olivia's purse. It had a simple message written on it, 'Get well soon -F'

* * *

**Can we just take a minute to swoon over everything that is Olitz? I mean, they are just...asdfghjkl. No words. I was kinda disapointed that they didn't have "their" music during the last few minutes:(**

**Oh well, more ranting in my Tumblr account! **

**Now that that's said and done...review? Please?**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


	2. B-Bubble bath

**This chapter is rated M.**

**I'm ignoring the timeline. Fitz is still the President and Olivia owns OPA. **

**B-Bubble bath**

* * *

Pushing a cart towards aisle six, Olivia busied herself with looking at the different products of scented candles; they were a myriad of combinations, apricot-honey, rose-chamomile, lavender-strawberry …you name it and they had it.

Finally she decided to be a little adventurous and opted for a jasmine-vanilla than her usual citrus scent and added it to her cart along with a similar scented oil.

Seemingly satisfied, she walked briskly towards the check-out counter, but not before adding three more packets of microwave popcorn.

* * *

She stashed her popcorn in one of the shelves and placed the candles inside her bathroom, lighting them as it bathed her bathroom in a warm glow. Opening the tap, she let the water flow, as she stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve a fluffy white towel from a shelf.

Walking into the kitchen, she poured herself a generous amount of red wine-her favorite and placed it on the bathroom counter. Adding the oil into the hot warm, she watch with satisfaction as it bubbled quickly, it's fragrance spreading throughout the room.

The bell rang.

She let a small smile grace her lips as she glanced at the clock, only one person would come by her apartment at eleven-thirty in the night.

Fitzgerald Grant III.

Tightening the robe around her, she opened the door, her petite frame blocking the entrance.

"Hi."

He gave her a small smile, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on in," she said, a smile gracing her face, "Don't expect a booty call tonight."

He raised his eye-brows at her, "Let me guess?" he paused, his eyes sweeping her body, clad in black jeans a white turtle-neck sweater, "You're indulging in a bubble-bath."

She narrowed her eyes at him in mock suspicion, "How'd you-"

"The fragrance," he replied, " The light from your bathroom," he continued, indication the glow with his hands, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, smirking, already knowing her answer.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" she asked, letting her concern show, "And Tom and Hal are probably right outside my door."

He shook his head, "Mellie thinks I'm at Camp David, going over the Affirmative Action with Cyrus," he said, pulling her close to him, "I gave Tom and Hal the day off," he murmured, bending his head as he slowly trailed kisses down her neck.

She struggled to form a coherent thought, "And they just left the President?"

"I'll give you a choice," he said, his hands creeping up under her sweater, "We can debate all we want about my two Secret Service agents or," he paused as he skillfully unclipped her black bra and tossed it to the side, "We can continue this in bed."

"Nuh uh," she exclaimed, "I am not letting you seduce me," indignation lacing her voice, "I am going to the bathroom for my bath which I've been craving for the past three days, but," she paused, looking at him coyly, "You're always welcome to join me, Mr. President."

She sauntered towards her en-suite bathroom, removing her clothing along the way, throwing her black panties at Fitz , laughing when he caught them deftly, stuffing it into the pocket of his pant.

Carefully lowering herself into the bath-tub, she sighed as she let the warm water dissolve all the stress from her shoulders.

"You forgot something," she heard his voice from the doorway, only to see him carrying two glasses of red wine. He carefully placed them on the ledge and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Move over," he commanded quietly, as he got rid of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bath-tub with her.

"Cheers," they both said as they clinked their glasses, Olivia finishing hers in one big gulp and Fitz taking a tiny sip, making a face as he did so, "I don't know how you drink this on a daily basis."

She shrugged, preferring not to answer as she leaned against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, her unique scent mingling with the jasmine-vanilla.

"This is nice," she murmured, "Just you and me…no outside worldwide."

She felt him nod his head, "Just me and you," he repeated, his hands caressing the underside of her breasts, grunting when he felt her rear end pressing against his already hardening length. She gripped the edge of the tub as he parted her slick folds, entering a single finger inside her warm heat, both groaning simultaneously.

Swiftly turning around, she straddled his lap, running her hands through his hair, as their tongues dueled with each other. Lifting her hips slightly, she sank down on his length, the water creating a delicious friction between them, both moving in a slow rhythm.

"Oh God, Fitz!" she cried, as he pressed a thumb to her bundle of nerves, shuddering as they both came, their breathing ragged, Olivia slumping against him.

* * *

"Livvy," he groaned, glancing at the watch placed on the floor, "I need to get going," he whispered, regret coursing through him as he saw her mask the pain in her eyes, "Hey…" he murmured, tipping her chin up with finger, "I'll come back again, I promise," he said, kissing her gently on the lips, both savoring the moment.

They were cuddled up on her sofa, a movie playing on mute as they both had talked just about everything under the sun. And yet, they would never have run out of topics to talk.

"I just...never mind," she brushed off whatever she had to say with a shrug of her shoulders, leaning up to properly fix his tie.

"What?" he asked, "Tell me," he insisted, as he caught her hands and laced their fingers together, holding it closed to his heart.

"It's silly."

"It doesn't matter."

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered, hugging him tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck, head buried in his shoulder as she willed herself not to cry. She knew that it would make him feel even worse.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly, "I promise," he added, repeating his earlier sentence.

"Don't do anything to jeopardize your presidency," she said, looking at him reproachfully.

"I don't care," he said, smirking down at her.

"Fitz."

"Livvy," he retorted, mimicking her tone.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," he said, grinning as he placed a swift kiss on her lips and shut the front door behind him, waving goodbye, before she had the chance to respond to him.

She allowed herself to smile, shaking her head as she refilled her glass of wine and tossed another packet of popcorn into the microwave.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? I'm glad so many people favorited and follow this story, but I would like to get some feedback as I'm new to this fandom! Please? Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**I've changed the title of the story because I felt it was a bit...meh. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one!**

**Cheers**

**CB**

**PS: My Tumblr is posted on my profile:)**


End file.
